1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a plurality of thin film transistors and a plurality of organic light emitting diodes connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a representative example of a flat panel display, there are an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and the like.
Among these, the organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of thin film transistors and a plurality of organic light emitting diodes which are formed on a substrate.
In a typical organic light emitting diode display, a plurality of thin film transistors are manufactured over the substrate by a MEMS technology such as a photolithography process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art.